


First Date

by TrackerKitsune



Series: A Book of Wondrous Tails [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F'rhuza Nunh - Freeform, His Five Wives, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory, Wondrous Tails of Final Fantasy XIV (Tumblr Challenge), and his boyfriend, date fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: Modern AU: F'rhuza's five wives decide to take his boyfriend, Tydan, on a date for the first time.
Relationships: Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: A Book of Wondrous Tails [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669948
Kudos: 1





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squid of Light (hero_of_derp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/gifts).



> Written for the Wondrous Tails Bingo event on tumblr, for the prompt First Date (obviously).
> 
> This came out unexpectedly short...   
> Tydan belongs to the wonderful Squid of Light, as always.

"Are you sure this is okay for going out in?" The pale haired miqo'te fussed over his appearance in front of the mirror and his... lover, he supposed? His usual favoured leggings, a hoodie that was both warm and looked good on him...

"Tydan, love, they won't mind what you wear," Rhuza reassured him, padding over on bare feet to wrap him up in a hug and chuckling as he hid his burning cheeks in the older man's chest. Still so easily flustered by pet names. "You know they'll only want you to be comfortable."

"I guess… you know them better than I do," he murmured without certainty, slipping his shoes on as the taller man pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

'Them' being Rhuza's five wives, and the mothers of his children. Something which still made Tydan wary and uncomfortable; why was he allowed to live in this house? They had been a happy family before he'd come into the picture, and now they had to deal with his problems after he'd gotten a fever and then lost his flat... He still didn't feel like he fit here, as Rhuza herded him downstairs to the waiting women.

Nevertheless, the ladies had all agreed it was time for them to take him on his very first proper date. Even with them working on his issues, Tydan had only been able to offer a tiny amount of resistance to their promises of pampering him for the day.

"There he is!" Immediately he was pulled into gentle hugs and had soft kisses pressed to his cheeks, nose and forehead in greeting. He had at least begun to relax into the affection since the women had explained it was just that; they only wanted to dote on him as they did Rhuza.

"Good morning, Tydan, sweetheart," Lakshaii purred, scritching the back of his ears fondly. "Do you want anything to eat or drink before we go?"

"N-no, I'm alright," he shook his head, ears tilted in a submissive posture. "I had something before I got ready." It was a barefaced lie but the older woman didn't do much more than smile patiently and nod. 

"Okay, just remember if you want anything today, you only need to ask," she spoke, rather than calling him out on it. His ears tilted back further and he looked about ready to protest when Ranmaia huffed, her own ears twitching impatiently.

"This is _us_ taking _you_ out, Ty, rules are that we pay," she insisted. Even in the short time he'd lived with the large family, the young Tia had learnt that hardly anyone argued with the green haired seeker. His tail twitched anxiously.

"...Okay," he agreed after a long moment, ears shooting up as Fhiroh latched onto his arm and bunted him excitedly.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" She grinned widely at him, his nerves easing at her infectious enthusiasm. His ears wiggled as he gave a hesitant smile.

"Y-Yeah!" Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, he convinced himself. If the usually quiet, shy redhead was this bouncy about getting to take him out on a date, then he would do his best to enjoy it.


End file.
